


Just get the damn piercing already.

by banriscoffee



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banriscoffee/pseuds/banriscoffee
Summary: You decide to get a piercing for the first time, and your boyfriend Banri is kind enough to tag along.Genderneutral reader, light swearing (like once or twice).I've never written some sort of scenario before, sorry if it sucks lmao.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Just get the damn piercing already.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me wanting to get a helix piercing for like 3 years now :').

‘Just get it over with already, it’s not that big of a deal.’ Banri said as you both stand outside the piercing shop. You had wanted to get your ears pierced for the longest you could remember, but didn’t have the courage to actually do it, until now. But now that you were standing in front of the shop where you had made an appointment, you were doubting it again. You could feel your heart beating loud, and you didn’t even enter the store yet. You raised your hand to feel the place where you wanted your piercing and looked at Banri’s piercings. You had admired them from the first time you had seen them and couldn’t deny that your idea to get one yourself hadn’t been inspired by his earrings.

‘May I see one of yours one last time?’ you asked, feeling guilty for bringing him along because you were hesitating so much. Banri looked at you for a second before taking out his upper earring. He slightly bowed forward so that you could touch his ear where the little hole was. ‘You’re such a pain in the ass, you know that?’ he said while sighing, but looking softly at you at the same time. ‘I know.’ You smiled while softly squeezing the part of his ear you were holding. You let go and open your camera on your phone so that he can put the earring back in.

Banri grabs your hand, partially to reassure you that it isn’t scary and partially because he wants to push you to finally get into the fucking shop. You gladly take his hand and walk inside. The piercer was very kind and Banri basically did all the talking, while you were simply looking at all the type of piercings that were showcased. When it was time to set the piercing, the nerves became quite intense again, but fortunately Banri never let go of your hand. He DID tease you for being so nervous, because, according to him, the whole thing didn’t hurt at all, but you just blocked out all his comments and focused on relaxing. You couldn’t help but think that it was just him wanting to look cool in front of you, it must hurt at least a little.

You inhaled deeply before tightly squeezing Banri’s hand as the piercer did their thing. For once, Banri kept quiet and just let you kill his hand. His face said that it rather hurt him physically, because who on Earth likes their hand to be murdered, but he’d deal with it for now. Once it’s done you’d get a full ear of it.

Within twenty minutes, the piercing was set and you were already standing outside the shop again. ‘That didn’t hurt.’ You said to yourself. ‘What did I fucking tell you this whole time?’ Banri asked while raising his eyebrow. ‘You know what hurt? You pinching my hand.’ You waved your hand as to dismiss his comments and started walking your way back home. ‘Yes, yes, you were absolutely right, just like usual.’ He could hear the sarcasm in your voice and quickly caught up, only to grab your sides from behind with his hands. He grinned and softly kissed your new earring, making sure to hardly touch it, because God he knows how much putting pressure on it can hurt while it’s still healing. ‘Thank you for coming with me, Banri.’ You said, enjoying his hold. ‘Make it up to me by going to this new café I found, we have time anyway.’ His eyes sparkled, knowing you’d get along with it.


End file.
